


A Whole New World

by Fangirlingmanaged



Series: The Soundtrack of our Lives [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disney Songs, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, SUPER.DUPER.FLUFFY, Tony has a heart, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingmanaged/pseuds/Fangirlingmanaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony would have never thought this day would come, if it weren't for a certain super soldier. Now that he has the love of his life with him, there's only one thing missing. Steve wants Tony for his own, he has the perfect plan. But of course Tony beats him to it. (Shameless fluff, you are warned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, this is so fluffy, omg. As i was writing it I just kinda wanted to squeal. So here's a proposal fic because i am forever in love with Stony and i want them to live happily ever after like they deserve. I shall think about writing a wedding fic, for now... ENJOY THE MAJOR FLUFF FEST~

            Tony had been working steadily for the past thirteen hours, he was so excited about his new project that he almost ruined the surprise. He’d gotten the idea for the thing he was making while discussing the durability of different types of metal with Bruce. They’d both agreed that although the alloy that made up the suit was strong, vibranium would be much more durable. It was what Captain America’s shield was made out, after all, and it had withstood countless battles and a wide array of attacks.

 

            He’d immediately set to work on the design after his conversation with the Science Bro, drawing up plans and rough sketches that would give him an idea of what the ring would ultimately look like. Of course they weren’t as good as he would have liked, he was an engineer after all not an artist, and there was no way to ask Steve without ruining the surprise. The sketch wasn’t what was important, however, because in the end Tony would spend as long as possible to get it just right. He knew the measurements already, he’d unconsciously traced _that_ finger with one of his own quite often in the past month, and he knew what he wanted the ring to have. He had the material, now all he needed was the time to actually make it.

 

            That, however, wasn’t possible as it seemed that every time he tried to go down to his workshop to work on that particular project there was always something else he needed to do. First it had been Pepper with a call to the office, then Rhodey with the need for an improvement on War Machine, then an Avengers’ call that ultimately resulted in a week wasted while he made repairs to the armor. He was going to _kill_ Hawkass if he ever pulled a stunt like that again; the armor resisted a lot of shit but acid was _not_ one of them. Well, at least it hadn’t been. Knowledge comes with a price, Tony supposes. He’d barely had time to sketch the design, that’s how hectic things were in the world. And of course, after the incident from four months ago, Tony made a point of spending time with his boyfriend and son.

 

            As if on cue with his thoughts, Tony heard the familiar sound of heavy steps on the hallway outside his workshop. Steve made a point of making noise whenever he brought Peter to the workshop, giving Tony time to put anything dangerous away. The genius was glad for that as it gave him time to put away anything he’d been working on for his new project. He double check for sketches and dangerous materials one last time before he let JARVIS open the door. Steve walked in with a small smile of his face, and carrying their son in his arms.

 

            Peter’s eyes were open at half mast, clearly he was either ready to go to bed or recently up from his nap. Tony wanted to grimace at himself when he realized he didn’t know what time it was, he only knew that he’d been working for more than twelve hours as JARVIS had already reminded him to eat something twice. He’d taken about an hour for a nap, and then kept at it again. Vibranium was a surprisingly difficult element to work with, which he understood as it hadn’t been studied by anyone other than his old man and the supplies were very limited. Tony would only have a scrap left after he finished his project, which was the reason he was working so meticulously.

 

            “Peter wanted to say goodnight to his daddy,” Steve informed him as he leaned close to give Tony a chaste kiss on the lips. Anyone who saw the man would describe him as affectionate, but not overly touchy. With Tony, the super soldier _couldn’t_ go more than a minute without touching the genius in some way. An arm around his waist, a pinky around the genius’s own, a sweet kiss every morning… Steve touched him as much as possible, and it delighted the genius to no end. He’d asked his boyfriend why just once, and the Captain had sheepishly told him that it was a way to reassure himself that he was still there. That he wasn’t drifting away, and they hadn’t been taken from him. Tony never asked again, and made a point to initiate contact often.

 

            Tony smiled at the little boy, _his son_ , as Steve dragged a chair closer and sat next to the genius. As always, he threw his arm around Tony’s shoulders as soon as Peter was on the engineer’s lap. They stayed in comfortable silence while Peter snuggled into his Daddy’s chest, a hand quickly going up to touch the reactor and the little boy sighed. Four months ago after he’d yelled at him for interrupting him while he worked, Tony had thought he had lost the love his little man had for him. Having the baby boy grasp at the reactor whenever he had a chance made Tony breathe easier knowing his child still found comfort in him even after he’d hurt him the way he had.

 

            “Story or song?” Tony asked as he stroked the boy’s hair, trying to sooth him so he could sleep easier. It was a thing they had; whenever it was Tony’s turn to put him to bed he’d give the boy a choice. He’d either read or tell him a story, or he’d sing a soft lullaby or a song from one Peter’s favorite movies. At the beginning he’d had JARVIS play them for him, but had quickly found that didn’t sooth his little man as much as his own voice did. So, he’d started singing softly into the boy’s ear as he held him until he fell asleep.

 

            “Song, Daddy,” Peter murmured against the reactor, his voice barely over a whisper. He was close to sleep, Tony could tell. He probably had had a lot of activity during the day, the other Avengers always made it a point to do at least one thing with their nephew when they were in the tower. Tony remembered that Thor and Clint had said they would be home for the day, which explained why the boy was so tired. Of all the others, Thor and Clint were the ones that spent the most time with Peter jumping, running, or even dancing.

 

            Tony began singing a random song from one of the movies, it never mattered which one it was as they all seemed to sooth the kid. He snuggled against Steve as he did, carding the fingers of his right hand through his son’s hair while his other hand rested on Steve’s thigh. The super soldier for his part only held Tony close, and kept a hand on their son’s legs. This was common occurrence in their family, though it didn’t happen often in the lab as Tony always tried to spend at least bedtime with his men. After a while, Peter’s hand fell from the reactor, but the three of them remained in the workshop. These quiet moments were few, and the fathers had long ago silently agreed on making the most of it when they could

*********************

            Tony was done with his project after about a week of arduous work. The result was a plain silver looking ring, which was truly made of vibranium, with a yellow sapphire, a ruby and a diamond studded into it. His name had been carefully engraved in the inside. He’d debated that little point for over two days; did it make him seem too possessive? Would Steve get offended at been described as Tony’s? In the end, though, the genius couldn’t deny that every time he looked at that ring he’d know Steve had said yes to him. _If_ Steve actually said yes.

            That thought was making Tony a little queasy every time he stopped to consider it. they’d been together for seven months, had been raising Peter for a little more than that, and yet Tony still found himself doubting just how far they’d come in their relationship. And of course he doubted, in his mind it was barely a fluke that had Steve wanting to spend his immediate life with the genius and he had no way of ever taking that for granted. But as he twirled the ring between his fingers Tony knew that he didn’t want to just be Cap’s boyfriend for the rest of his life, he didn’t want Steve to belong to him only in words. He wanted _everyone_ to know Steve was his, in paper and in their hearts. Sure, he could just give the ring to his boyfriend and ask him to wear it, Steve would. But… Tony wanted Steve to agree, wanting him to say the words in front everyone who mattered, and everyone who had judged him. it was petty, and perhaps a little immature, but Tony still knew that he needed Steve to make that commitment to him, so here was now planning on proposing.

 

            Now, how the hell was he supposed to pop the question without making an ass out of himself?

**************************

            Tony had been acting weird for the past week, and Steve was getting a little worried. Sure, he still spent time with them, still played with Peter and put him to be like normal, but he seemed tense. And not the usual I-have-too-much-going-on-in-my-head tense, but what Steve had come to recognize as his I-think-I’m-worthless tense. It was sad that he had a name for that kind of tension, but Tony was such a self-depreciating man internally that Steve had come to recognize when the other man was sinking slowly into depression.

            Steve didn’t know how to make things better, most times he only cuddled and babied Tony until the light came back into the other man’s eyes. His boyfriend liked to deny it, but Steve knew the genius liked to be cuddled. Whenever they were watching movies he’d shift and wiggle until he was almost on top of Steve’s lap, after sex he always wanted to be little spoon, and even when they were in Avengers meetings and debriefs he preferred to sit on Steve’s lap than on a chair.

            There was no time to ask him what was wrong, however, as every member of their team made an appearance at their now shared floor. Steve had insisted against it, but nothing deterred Tony once he’d made out his mind about something. The genius had gotten into his head that they needed to celebrate “my Capsicle’s defrosting,” and therefore a party was required. He’d invited all of Steve’s friends, which pretty much meant the team, and all of his friends, which was the same thing plus Pepper, Rhodey and Happy. The mere fact that he hadn’t planned on throwing a big bash and instead had settled for less was proof that genius more often than not thought about Steve’s and Peter’s comfort before anything else.

            He hadn’t gone as far as cooking the food himself, or personally baked a cake, but he’d recruited the help of the other Avengers to get everything at the tower set. Steve had been lured out into HQ by a deceptively calm Coulson while the others worked to help his boyfriend decorate for his party. Steve had been dragged back into the tower when Clint went to collect his boyfriend, and then he’d been instructed to dress casually and make his way to their living room. He’d been puzzled at that, but it hadn’t been the first time they’d all planned an impromptu Avengers Family Fun Time (Tony and Clint’s idea, of course.)

            After he was done dressing there’d been a little knock at the door, Steve was instantly puzzle as Tony never knocked since they’d started sharing a bedroom and Peter usually came in. He’d put the little box he’d been hiding and had made a habit of carrying around in his pocket for the right opportunity before he moved towards the door. He’d opened the door to find his little three year old son wearing a Captain America t-shirt, khaki baby chinos and a blue pair of trainers. He’d smiled at the boy’s outfit, but was still curious. They never dressed Peter that much when they were at the tower, and especially not this late, the kid was usually in pajamas or training shorts. His son, ignoring his confusion, grinned up at him.

            “Happy birthday, Papa!” the little boy chanted and hugged Steve around his knees. The super soldier was extremely confused, but he still bent down to pick up his son and kiss his head.

            “Thank you, baby, but it’s not my birthday,” he told the little boy. Peter frowned at him and cocked his head.

            “But Daddy say it’s Papa’s birthday! He say Peter get Papa,” the kid informed him, pointing in the general direction of the living room. Now puzzled beyond belief, Steve walked towards the room with his son in his arms. As soon as he stepped into the living room, he was assaulted by a chorus of voices.

            “Happy defrosting day, Steve!” his friends chanted at him and then dissolved into a cacophony of laughter. The soldier stared wide eyed at the decorations, and food, and then the people around him. His eyes were close to tears by that point, he’d been dreading this day in secret, but looking at the melee of people that were smiling at him he didn’t even know why. What could be better than waking up to a life like this? A hand at his elbow brought him out of his stupor, and he looked to the side and saw his boyfriend smiling at him with pride and love shining bright in his eyes.

            “Welcome home, babe,” the genius told him before kissing him sweetly on the lips. Steve returned the kiss with enthusiasm even as he heard good natured groans and gags from their friends. They pulled back before things could get too heated for present company, and the party resumed. Tony had to admit this had been his second best idea yet. The first was safely nestled in his pocket waiting for the time to be revealed.

*************

            At around ten p.m. Tony couldn’t contain his enthusiasm and impatience anymore. They were sitting in the living room, chatting and joking like at a normal gathering. They’d eaten, a fantastic dish prepared by Bruce and with a little help from Natasha. They’d eaten cake, shaped like Steve’s shield of course, that had been brought by Thor and Jane as Tony had no idea of where to get something like that. They were all relaxed and chatting, Peter being the happiest of all as he basked in the affection of his aunts and uncles. Steve and Tony were sitting on the couch, their usual spot, with the soldier’s arm thrown around his boyfriend’s shoulders and the genius’s hand resting on the other man’s thigh.

            The soldier was immediately puzzled when Tony pulled away and stood up. “Okay, so there’s something I need to say now before all my courage evaporates. And I’d like to ask all of you to keep quiet until the end,” he aimed that last comment at Clint who merely raised an eyebrow and smirked. “And yes, Hawkass, I mean you.”

            “Daddy say a no-no word, Papa,” Peter informed Steve with wide eyes and the other Avengers laughed. Tony mock-glared at his son.

            “I think we can forget this one for now, Pete,” the soldier told the little boy. He was curious and slightly amused at Tony’s demeanor. He looked really nervous, not that he really showed it but his hands were curling and uncurling and the stiff position of his shoulders told Steve how tense the other man was. Something unfurled in his belly, Tony only got like this when he was preparing himself to talk about feelings.

            “Alright, okay, JARVIS can you please cue that song we agreed on?” JARVIS assented and then Tony turned to look at Steve. Instinctively, the soldier placed their son on the couch and stood, facing his boyfriend. The notes from one of Tony and Peter’s favorite songs reached his ears, and his eyes widened.

            “I can show you the world

            Shining, shimmering, splendid

            Tell me, (prince), now when did you

            Last let your heart decide?”

            “Steve, there’s something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, and I don’t think I could have picked a better moment than now.” Steve was completely speechless as Tony dropped to one knee and took his hand.

            “I can open your eyes

            Take you wonder by wonder

            Over sideways, and under

            On a magic carpet ride.”

            “There is no doubt in my mind that I… that I l-love you, Steve. You’ve… God, you’ve turned my world upside down. I wanted to hate you, at the beginning; I wanted you to disappoint me. I wanted you to mean nothing to me, but I really should have known better. Because… well, baby, you’re _you_. And you’re completely perfect.”

            “A whole new world

            A new fantastic point of view

            No one to tell us no, or where to go

            Or say we’re only dreaming

            A whole new world

            A dazzling place I never knew

            But when I'm way up here

            It’s crystal clear

            That now I'm in a whole new world with you.”

            “Before you, Steve, I never would have thought this much joy was possible. I never would have thought I deserved this much bliss. You’ve not only given me the best thing I've ever had, but you’ve given me a family, a son, and the love of my life. I… I- there’s no way I could ever survive without you. I know you hate when I talk about this, but… I would have given up a while ago if it weren’t for you. You’ve turned my world upside down, and I couldn’t be gladder about that than I already am.”

            “A whole new world,

            Don’t you dare close your eyes

            A hundred thousand things to see

            Hold your breath- it gets better

            I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far

            I can’t go back to where I used to be.”

            “You’ve changed me, made me better, and made me strive for something more…” Tony looked up into his boyfriend’s deep blue eyes, the tears in them mirroring his own, and he knew there had never been anything better in his life. Kneeling there, with Steve’s hand on his own… he couldn’t wish for anything more. The unbelievable feeling of belonging and just _rightness_ choked him up, but he forced himself to continue. “I'm in love with you, Steven Grant Rogers, and I know I don’t deserve even one ounce of your love, but I'm selfish and I want you for my own. You're everything I ever wanted and more, will you marry me?”

            “A whole new world

            Every turn a surprise

            With new horizons to pursue

            Every moment gets better

            I’ll chase them anywhere

            There’s time to spare

            Let me share this whole new world with you.”

            Steve couldn’t believe what was happening to him in that moment. Happiness and love for the man before him made tears spring to his eyes, clouding his vision. Tony had always said he’d never commit, that even the thought of marriage gave him hives, that the only faith worse than death would be marriage, and yet… he’d chosen Steve. He’d decided he wanted to bind himself to Steve forever, and the soldier couldn’t even process the magnitude of that. He’d always been sure of Tony, of how he felt and what they had, and now there was only one thing he could say. “Yes, yes, Tony, a million times yes!” before he hauled the genius up into his arms and kissed him senseless.

            The rest of their family cheered wildly as the couple kissed, both of the newly engaged men unaware of anything but each other. When they pulled back, Tony scanned the crowd, his eyes immediately seeking Pepper. She looked up at him teary eyed, but he could see the love and pride in there that told him he’d done the right thing. Steve just kept on looking at his new fiancé like he’d never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

            “Is either of you gonna put a ring on it, or what?” Clint called out to them, pulling them out of their love-ridden stupor. They both glared at the archer, who merely smirked, before they looked at each other.

            Steve reached into his pocket to pull the ring he’d been saving for almost a week, while Tony scrambled for something in there too. They spoke over each other as they showed what was in those little boxes.

            “I made this down at the workshop. It’s made of-“Tony began, looking incredulously at Steve’s hand.

            “Bruce helped me make this down at his lab. It’s made of-“Steve spoke over the other man, hands shaking, before noticing what was on his boyfriend’s hand.

            “Vibranium,” they both finished at the same time. All their friends were laughing at their explanations; they all had understanding smiles on their faces except for Bruce who looked decidedly smug. Steve’s ring for Tony was similar to the genius’s design, another of Banner’s plots apparently since he’d given Steve the idea for it, but the stones embedded in them were different. While Tony’s had a yellow, white and ruby stone, Steve had chosen to put red, white and blue to symbolize his uniform. They were completely perfect for each other.

            “Well, I’ll be damned,” Tony smirked at the soldier, his eyes still a little teary eyed. Steve had a brilliant smile on his face. “Well, since I'm the one that proposed first, do you mind if I put mine on your finger?” Steve’s reply was to merely give the genius his hand. He noticed with tenderness and utter love that Tony’s fingers were shaking as he slid the ring into place, it was a perfect match of course. The captain looked up to find pride and love and a touch of relief in the other man’s eyes, obviously he’d been thinking Steve might have said no. He wanted to roll his eyes, as if that’d _ever_ happen.

            “I wouldn’t mind if you put yours on my finger now,” the genius said, pulling his lover out his distraction. With a start as everyone laughed Steve realized he’d been staring at Tony with lovesick eyes. He managed to take a breath and bring Tony’s hand up, sliding the ring into place before kissing it. The smile Tony gave him made him feel a little light headed. They separated long enough to receive the congratulations of their friends.

            “About damn time you fessed up,” Clint told them with a huge grin, giving them both a brief hug. Coulson quietly gave them his congratulations before pulling his boisterous boyfriend away. Neither lover missed the way Phil’s hand was buried in his pocket like he was keeping something precious, but they didn’t say a word.

            “Now you've got full custody of two kids,” Natasha commented as she approached, a smile grin on her face. She wouldn’t be loud, and she wouldn’t hug them, but they both knew she was glad they’d gotten together.

            “God, Tony, I never thought I’d see the day!” Pepper gave him a ferocious hug, burying her face into his neck. He hugged her back with the same amount of love, managing to lift her off her feet in his enthusiasm. He could hear Happy congratulating Steve, but at the moment there was nothing but the woman who had been an unconditional to him most of his adult life. “Thanks, Pepp, for everything,” he whispered into her ear and she only tightened her arms around him.

            “Congrats, boss, he’s a keeper,” Happy congratulated him when Pepper let him go. He gave Tony a brief hug, and shook Steve’s hand before he led his girlfriend away.

            “Well, glad that worked out!” Bruce stared at them with a shit eating grin on his face. Obviously, the scientist was mad proud about what he’d done. Steve and Tony couldn’t do anything but give him a mock glare before they attacked him with hugs. They were so glad to have a friend like Bruce, and by the end of the hug the other mad genius was blushing slightly and adjusting his glasses. “Yes, well, you’re welcome,” he said, looking flustered as everyone else laughed.

            “Congratulations in this joyous day!” Thor boomed as he barreled towards them. A clap of thunder shook New York as he hugged each man. Jane managed to pull him away, and stop the thunder, before she congratulated them as well. Darcy yelled at them from across the room as she made a beeline for Bruce who was at the cake again.

            “You did great, Ton,” Rhodey told him as they hugged. It wouldn’t be manly to say they lingered a little more than necessary, but that’s exactly what they did. Rhodey had seen him through so much; he knew the colonel had always thought he’d be alone. It was good to know that wouldn’t happen anymore.  

            “Thanks, honey bear,” Tony joked, giving him another hug.

            “You better take care of him, or you’ll end up on the business end of War Machine’s fist, you hear, soldier?” Rhodey mock glared at Steve, and the soldier laughed. He went around Tony and wound his arms around the genius’s waist from behind. He reveled in the way his boyfriend leaned into him, safe and warm.

            “Yes, sir.”

            The party went on for another hour or so before Peter crawled into his Papa’s lap and declared he was tired. Steve excused himself to put their little boy to sleep, while Tony saw everyone out. It had been a long day but the end of it… it had all been worth it. All those years waiting for _something_ had paid off and now not only did he have a wonderful son, but he was engaged to his perfect man. After seeing the last guest out, he went to his room with a dopey smile. He was planning on ravaging Steve until they were exhausted, but he found the super soldier curled up next to a sleeping Peter. Steve gave him a brilliant smile before he motioned to the bed, and Tony crawled in.

            “I love you,” Steve told him as he leaned over their sleeping son and kissed him lightly on the lips. Tony choked the words back before he lay down. With a hand over Peter’s stomach and another buried in his fiancé’s hair, Tony closed his eyes. They had forever ahead of them.  

            

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE HITS, AND KUDOS, AND SUBSCRIPTIONS AND EVERYTHING. YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AMAZING!


End file.
